Le bal de la Saint Valentin
by UnaRoza
Summary: Lexa aime les filles, tout le monde le sait. Clarke aime les filles, et les garçons aussi. Tout le monde le sait. Mais Lexa n'aime pas Clarke... et Clarke n'aime pas Lexa : elles se détestent. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elles pensent. Mais ce n'est ni la réalité, ni la vérité. Et ça... tout le monde le sait. Sauf elles.


**Heya !**

**Un petit OS (de 15K de mots tout de même ah ah). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**UnaRoza ~**

* * *

_Lexa aime les filles. Tout le monde le sait. _

_Clarke aime les filles. Et les garçons aussi. Tout le monde le sait. _

_Mais Lexa n'aime pas Clarke. __Et Clarke n'aime pas Lexa. _

_Elles de détestent. C'est ce qu'elles pensent. _

_Mais ce n'est pas la réalité, ni la vérité. Et ça… tout le monde le sait. _

_Sauf elles. _

* * *

L'horloge au mur affiche midi, enfin. Une blonde, aux yeux bleus et aux mains légèrement couvertes de tâches de peinture, range ses affaires rapidement, sous le regard rieur d'une brune aux yeux tout aussi clair qu'elle, sa meilleure amie. Cela fait deux semaines que Clarke bosse d'arrache-pied sur une frise pour le bal du lycée, qui se tient dans très exactement deux semaines. Ce n'est pas la fin d'année, nous sommes simplement en février. Le premier février, plus exactement. Mais, comme chaque année, le lycée est un peu plus animé à cette période. En effet, le bal de la Saint Valentin est une soirée très attendue…

— On se voit après, O' ! lance la blonde en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie. N'oublie pas de me ramener un sandwich, merci. T'es la meilleure !

Octavia hoche la tête, Clarke s'en va sans réellement attendre de réponse et la brune sourit. Son amie ne changera jamais lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête. Elle est du genre à aller au bout de son idée, quoi qu'en dise les autres, peu importe à quel point l'objectif est compliqué à atteindre. Une lionne, voilà à quoi son amie lui fait penser. À un fauve, sachant s'imposer elle, ses choix et ses goûts, gardant la tête haute, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et serviable à souhait. Oui, Clarke n'est pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

Dans les couloirs, Clarke se dépêche de rejoindre la salle d'art. Elle dépose son sac sur la première table venue, s'approche du bureau et attrape le bandeau qu'elle a roulé le matin même une fois la peinture sèche. Il ne lui reste que quelques retouches à faire et elle compte bien finir ça ce midi-là. Ensuite, elle aura ses deux semaines de libres pour se trouver une robe et quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Elle a reçu quelques demandes mais, elle hésite. Pourtant, son sourire s'efface bien vite quand, en déroulant son dessin, elle remarque des coups de pinceaux à la peinture noire qui rayent la banderole. Et ceux-ci forment une phrase : « Full of Love – L.W. ». Elle se fige, avant de grogner de rage et de balancer le papier au sol. Deux mois qu'elle bosse dessus ! Deux mois ! Et elle sait qui a fait ça. Il n'y a qu'une andouille dans ce lycée pour signer ses conneries.

Ni une, ni deux, elle ressort de la salle de classe et s'élance vers le self. Elle se dirige aussitôt vers une table en particulier, où une brune aux yeux verts ris aux éclats suite à la blague de sa meilleure amie. Une fois face à elle, elle tape brutalement ses mains contre la table, faisant sursauter Anya mais pas Lexa. Au coup sur la table, le silence se fait dans la cantine. Les altercations entre les deux filles ne sont pas rares et provoquent généralement des souvenirs de combats mémorables. Ce jour-là n'échappe, malheureusement, pas à la règle.

— Griffin, lance la brune en souriant en coin. Un problème ?

— Toi. Je vais t'éclater la tête, siffle la blonde. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as bousillé mon travail ? Tu sais être autre chose qu'une garce, dans ta vie ?

— Excuse-moi ?

Clarke se redresse et croise ses bras sous sa poitrine, haussant un sourcil, provocante, alors que Lexa affiche une mine sombre. Si beaucoup de gens baissent les yeux devant le regard noir de la brune, ce n'est pas le cas de Clarke. En trois ans, elle n'a jamais baissé les yeux devant Lexa.

— Ah parce que tu es sourde, en plus d'être une garce ? C'est pas la joie dis-moi. Et avec ça t'arrives à trouver des filles qui veulent de toi ? cingle Clarke, mauvaise.

— Moi au moins j'ai une vie sexuelle active. Ça doit être un peu poussiéreux chez toi, depuis… attends, comment il s'appelle déjà le brun qui t'a trompé pour ta meilleure amie ? rétorque Lexa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ah oui, Finn. C'est un peu l'encéphalogramme plat pour toi du coup, non ?

Clarke serre la mâchoire, alors que c'est Lexa qui affiche un sourire suffisant à son tour. C'est déloyal d'attaquer sur ce terrain-là, elle le sait, mais elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Surtout pas avec Clarke.

— Je préfère ne pas coucher à droite à gauche, plutôt que de passer pour la salope de service et la fille facile, répond la blonde, nullement déstabilisée. Au moins, je risque pas de mourir à cause d'une MST.

— Tu devrais assumer le fait que personne ne veut de toi et que t'es vraiment cruche.

— Tu devrais assumer que ta copine s'est tuée parce que t'as pas su être là pour elle, répéta Clarke.

Elle sait qu'elle est allée trop loin, elles vont toujours trop loin. Mais elle campe sur ses positions, redressant presque le menton. Lexa se lève lentement, faisant grincer sa chaise au sol, fixant Clarke d'un regard noir. La seconde suivante, son poing part dans la mâchoire de Clarke, qui recule sous l'impact, avant de relever la tête vers Lexa pour lui envoyer une droite à son tour.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles sont assises devant le proviseur. Celui-ci essuie ses lunettes de vue, se pince le nez avant de soupirer et de les remettre. Il observe les deux jeunes femmes face à lui, dépassé. La blonde a la lèvre inférieure éclatée, l'arcade sourcilière droite ouverte et un coquard commence à apparaître sur sa peau diaphane, sous son œil droit. La brune, quant à elle, tiens une poche de glace contre sa joue droite et son arcade sourcilière gauche est bien entaillée. Chacune regarde dans un coin opposé de la pièce, le visage fermé et les mâchoires serrées.

— Bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Elle m'a poussée à bout et m'a frappée la première.

— Elle m'a insultée de salope. J'ai répliqué.

— Elle a bousillé ma banderole pour le bal de la Saint Valentin !

— Ouais, et t'as fait en sorte que j'ai un zéro au contrôle de maths.

— Oh… pauvre Lexa, la grande et magnifique Lexa Woods a eu un zéro en maths. C'est pas comme si ta moyenne était déjà négative.

— Mesdemoiselles…

Mais aucune des deux ne l'écoute, parties dans une énième querelle dont elles seules en ont le secret. C'est à chaque fois pareil : l'une ne rattrapant pas l'autre, et ayant une fierté visiblement mal placée, elles ont la fâcheuse tendance à répliquer aussitôt.

— Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir sauté une classe, madame l'intello de service.

— Je préfère être une intello qu'une populaire conne comme ses pieds.

— Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la conne ?

— Mesdemoiselles !

De nouveau, rien n'y fait. Le proviseur observe les deux filles se jeter des regards assassins, sentant sa patience s'envoler loin. Très loin.

— Nan va-y, dis-moi ?

— D'aller te faire enculer, vu que visiblement t'es autant portée sur les filles que sur gars !

— MESDEMOISELLES !

L'homme tape un coup contre son bureau de son poing, plus qu'excédé. Les deux jeunes filles se taisent directement, baissant le regard. Oh, elles n'ont pas honte. Mais elles ne peuvent tout simplement pas se voir en peinture et ce, depuis qu'elles se connaissent. Elles ne savent plus exactement comment ça a démarré mais, une chose est sûre, elles eurent rapidement tôt fait de passer outre leur première impression de l'autre, qui fut pourtant positive.

— Bien. Maintenant que vous vous êtes tues, je vais peut-être pouvoir parler, siffle le directeur. Dans deux semaines, le samedi seize février, vous savez qu'il y a le bal de la Saint Valentin. Vous allez vous en occuper, et seules.

L'annonce statufia les deux filles. Lexa fut la première à contester.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Taisez-vous, Woods. Si le bal est réussi, vous n'aurez aucune sanction. Mais si c'est un fiasco… Griffin, vous serez renvoyée. Et vous, Woods, vous me referez une année ici, annonce-t-il. Et je ferais en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas intégrer l'armée, malgré vos bons résultats ces derniers mois, menace-t-il.

— Non, Monsieur ! s'exclame aussitôt Lexa. Je ne peux pas redoubler mon année, je…

— J'ai une école qui m'attends, et un renvoi ferait tâche dans mon dossier, répond Clarke en même temps. Vous ne pouvez pas…

— Alors faites en sorte que ce travail de groupe fonctionne. Si l'une de vous reviens dans ce bureau avant les examens de fin d'année, les punitions seront effectives. Compris ? demande-t-il en les regardant sévèrement. Peu importe si l'autre se tient bien et qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la venue de celle punie dans ce bureau.

— Compris… murmurent-elles en chœur.

— Bien. Dehors.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes filles se lèvent et sortent du bureau, sans un regard pour l'une ou l'autre. Elles se séparent pour aller en cours, ignorant les regards et murmures sous leur passage. Elles sont habituées, désormais. Pourtant, Lexa pile et se retourne vers Clarke, décollant sa poche de glace de sa joue pour pouvoir parler.

— Griffin ?

— Quoi, Woods ? aboie Clarke en se retournant.

— Je ne tiens pas à passer mes soirées dessus. Alors on s'y met dès ce soir et dans une semaine c'est plié, ordonne-t-elle presque. Compris ?

— À vos ordres, Commandante.

Lexa ne répond pas mais lève les yeux au ciel. Clarke l'appelle ainsi depuis qu'elles se connaissent et elle sait très bien que ce surnom agace Lexa. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle continue de l'utiliser. Et son but journalier principal ressemble, plus ou moins, à cela : énerver Lexa, la mettre en rogne pour lui pourrir sa journée. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle est toujours parvenue à ses fins.

* * *

Lexa attend Clarke, devant la porte de sa classe, tapant du pied dans un geste agacé et nerveux. Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir être dans son garage, à bricoler la Ford Shelby GT500 qui repose, pour le moment, sur le parking du lycée. Une sportive datant de 1967 mais qui fait encore son job et que la brune prend plaisir à conduire à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, dans un brouhaha d'exclamations de joie et d'invitations pour le week-end. Certains lui jettent un regard en biais, se demandant ce qu'elle fait là, mais elle s'en moque. Et quand, enfin, elle trouve Clarke, elle lui attrape le poignet sans ménagement avant de la tirer avec elle. Si certains font des remarques graveleuses, d'autres les observent partir étrangement. Elles sortent du lycée, sans qu'aucune des deux filles ne parle, ni ne se regarde. Lexa les amène devant sa voiture, à la peinture rouge brillante et aux bandes blanches traversant la carrosserie du capot moteur au coffre. Et, bien qu'elles ne le montrent pas, ça parait irréaliste aussi bien à l'une, qu'à l'autre…

— Bien. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— Sur un terrain neutre, rétorque Clarke. Je refuse que tu poses les pieds chez moi. Et je refuse d'aller chez toi.

— Je connais un café sympa, on pourra être tranquille. Cela convient-il à sa majesté ? raille Lexa en montant au volant.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, mais s'assoit côté passager. Elle admire presque l'intérieur en cuir noir, dans un état quasi-impeccable, sans une seule griffure. Le compteur de vitesse a clairement été changé, mais il ne fait pas tâche avec son look rétro à la couleur chromée. Le volant a lui aussi été changé pour l'un de ses volant particulier aux voitures de tuning, mais le reste de l'habitacle est d'origine, jusqu'au lecteur de cassettes. Un serpent, gravé sur le côté droit, termine la décoration, prouvant qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une Shelby. Aussi étrange qu'ironique, cette passion pour les voitures américaines – ainsi que le surf – est sans doute l'un de leur seul point commun.

— Peut-on juste passer chez moi ? demande Clarke lorsque Lexa s'engage sur la route. Le comité qui s'occupait du bal m'a donné ce qu'ils pensaient faire et je dois récupérer des affaires. Ça nous donnera peut-être une idée…

Lexa hoche simplement la tête, avant de suivre les indications de la blonde. Sans surprise, elles se dirigent vers les quartiers riches de Los Angeles. Toutefois, c'est lorsque Lexa se gare derrière une Dodge Viper SRT10 de 2008 blanche qu'elle reste scotchée. La blonde sort de l'habitacle, se dépêche d'aller chez elle poser ses affaires avant de ressortir avec les documents adéquats. Quand elle remonte dans la voiture de Lexa, la brune se tourne vers elle.

— Ce petit bijou est à tes parents ? demande-t-elle, surprise, passant outre sa haine envers la blonde.

— À moi, avoue Clarke. Cadeau pour mes dix-huit ans et mes bons résultats.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'épanche sur la question alors que la brune n'en a certainement rien à faire. Pourtant, c'est sans doute leur premier échange civilisé en trois ans.

— Je ne te savais pas passionnée de voiture.

— C'est normal, on ne se connait pas. Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras de moi, claque Clarke en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur de la voiture. On n'est pas là pour faire amie-amie.

Lexa serre la mâchoire mais ne dit rien. Elle qui fait un effort, voilà comment elle est reçue : par une pique et une remarque acerbe. Prenant sur elle, elle entreprend de les conduire jusqu'au Drop Ship, un bar que Lexa fréquente souvent en dehors des cours.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle pousse la porte en bois de l'endroit. Une musique dans le genre jazz joue en fond, les conversations vont bon train et des odeurs de café, d'alcool, de cuir et de cuisson au grill se mélangent dans l'air. Clarke ne peut qu'approuver le choix du lieu. C'est un endroit qu'elle pourrait presque côtoyer, si ce n'était pas un lieu que fréquente Lexa. La brune les conduit dans un espace un peu plus éloigné, vers une table avec une banquette en cuir pour seule assise, séparée par un auvent.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Hm, un chocolat chaud, marmonne Clarke en sortant une pochette. Sinon, un thé. Mais pas de café. Et s'ils font pas, de l'eau.

Lexa hoche lentement la tête, avant de se lever et d'aller s'accouder au bar. Clarke est sans doute la seule personne au monde à demander un chocolat chaud dans un bar… Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme blonde essuie un verre avant de s'approcher de la brune, posant sa serviette sur son épaule. Elle s'appuie sur le bar, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Niylah, salue Lexa. Comment ça va ?

— Ça va, c'est calme pour le moment, répond la barmaid. Tu amènes tes conquêtes ici maintenant ?

Lexa grimace violemment, avant de faire mine de vomir. Rien que l'idée la révulse. Pourtant, si elle doit être honnête avec elle-même… cette idée lui a sans doute déjà traversé l'esprit par le passé.

— Elle ? Une de mes conquêtes ? Tu l'as bien regardée, Niy ? Elle est à peine potable, lance Lexa d'un ton dégoûté.

— Crois-moi, elle est canon. Je l'ai croisée l'autre soir avec sa pote à Arkadia, dans une petite robe noire au décolleté incroyable, avoue la blonde. Elle a un déhanché terriblement tentant et elle embrasse comme une déesse. Sans doute le meilleur coup de ma vie.

— Ah, mais tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Oh, mon dieu ! s'exclame Lexa, écœurée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Ah, non. Plus jamais. Beurk.

Niylah rit puis se redresse. Pourtant, elle croit déceler autre chose derrière la mine faussement écœurée de Lexa. Mais elle ne dit rien, ou du moins, pas en rapport avec la blonde qui a commencé à dessiner.

— Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

— Un de tes cocktails magiques pour moi et… hum… tu fais des chocolats chauds ? Ou du thé ? demande Lexa, dubitative quant à sa demande.

— Heu…

La blonde réfléchit un instant, sort la carte de ce qu'ils servent et fait glisser sa main le long des boissons. Elle s'arrête finalement sur celle qu'elle cherche et hoche positivement la tête, légèrement étonnée.

— Il faut croire que oui. Un chocolat chaud avec, donc ? confirme Niylah en se tournant vers la machine à café.

— Ouais, s'il te plait.

— Je vous amène ça.

Lexa la remercie puis retourne vers Clarke, qui a glissé une paire de lunettes sur son nez. Elle griffonne quelque chose dans un calepin, un tas de feuilles posé un peu plus loin. La brune observe quelques instants ce que la blonde dessine, reconnaissant Octavia, la meilleure amie de la jeune fille, dans une tenue de guerrière, cheveux tressés et épées à la main. Lexa retient un sifflement admiratif.

— C'est joli. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit utile pour le bal, lance toutefois Lexa en se glissant à ses côtés sur la banquette.

— Merci, mais c'est personnel.

Et Clarke referme son calepin d'un geste aussi sec que sa réponse, le fourrant dans son sac. Elle fait glisser les ébauches de dessins de décoration de la salle vers Lexa, qui les attrape. Si elle pense, dans un premier temps, que c'est l'œuvre d'un architecte, elle comprend rapidement que ces esquisses sont faites de la main de Clarke.

— Tu faisais partie du comité d'organisation ? questionne Lexa, légèrement surprise.

— Non, mais ils m'ont demandé des plans de décoration et une banderole. Banderole que tu as détruite, souligne la blonde d'un ton aigre.

— Elle n'était pas jolie. Et encore moins à la hauteur de tes compétences, marmonne Lexa en feuilletant les dessins. Tu as déjà fait mieux que ça. Alors crois-moi, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

Clarke hausse un sourcil, mais ne relève pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que celle-ci souligne son talent graphique. Elle laisse donc Lexa regarder les divers croquis et essais, lorsqu'on leur apporte leur boisson.

— Un Starshine pour la demoiselle, et un chocolat chaud pour la miss, annonce Niylah, déposant les deux commandes.

— Merci. Oh, Nyilah ? l'appelle la blonde, légèrement surprise de retrouver la jeune femme ici.

— Salut, Clarke, répond la concernée, souriant doucement. Comment vas-tu, depuis la dernière fois.

Lexa écoute distraitement, peu intéressée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle transparaître face aux deux filles.

— Ça va. On pourrait se revoir, un de ces jours ?

— Volontiers. T'as un truc de prévu, dimanche soir ? propose aussitôt Nyilah.

— Nope, rien, annonce Clarke en souriant un peu plus.

— Super. Dimanche, vingt heures devant chez toi ?

— Ça me va.

Les deux blondes se sourient, puis la barmaid retourne derrière son bar, non sans un sourire charmeur adressé à la cadette. Cette dernière se concentre ensuite sur Lexa, qui n'a pas levé les yeux des esquisses.

— Toi et Niylah, hm ? relève la brune. Tu sais qu'elle ne cherche rien de sérieux ?

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi, Blondie, répond simplement Lexa.

— Tu sais que je suis au courant ?

— Alors pourquoi… ?

— Les histoires d'un soir, tu connais, non ? rétorque vivement Clarke, presque agacée. C'est même l'une de tes spécialités il me semble.

Lexa hausse les épaules. Elle n'est pas la mère de Clarke, après tout. Si la blonde sait ce qu'elle veut, et qu'elle est au courant que Niylah ne passera jamais au stade supérieur à celui d'une simple histoire d'un soir, tant mieux pour elle.

— Bon, on s'y met ?

Clarke hoche la tête, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Cette soirée ne serait pas de tout repos et elle en a mal a la tête rien que d'y penser…

* * *

Lundi matin. Lexa fume sa cigarette, discutant avec Anya, appuyée contre sa Mustang. Un ronronnement de moteur qu'elle n'a jamais entendu lui parvient aux oreilles et, soufflant sa fumée sur son amie pour l'ennuyer, elle tourne la tête vers la Dodge Viper qui se gare un peu plus loin. Lexa hausse un sourcil, observant Clarke sortir de la voiture souplement. Bon. Elle a beau haïr cette fille, elle n'a jamais nié – et ne le niera sans doute jamais – qu'elle est carrément canon. Tout à fait son type de fille, physiquement parlant. Mais le caractère de merde de la blonde gâche absolument tout, du moins selon elle.

— Joli bijou, note Anya, observant elle aussi la voiture.

— Ouais, je suis bien d'accord. Mais c'est pas un truc que je conduirais en ville, marmonne Lexa. C'est pas un truc que je conduirais tout court. Ça fait du bruit, c'est joli, mais ça s'arrête là.

— Pour en avoir eu une entre les mains au garage l'autre jour, c'est une super voiture, contre Anya en haussant les épaules. Une fois qu'elle est bien chaude, tu peux pousser le V10 dans ses limites et crois-moi, t'as intérêt à surveiller ton compteur. Elle est souple, maniable, elle ne décroche pas en virage et plus tu fais hurler le moteur, plus elle te surprend, achève Anya, d'un ton rêveur. Elle vaut largement ta Mustang.

— J'ai cru que tu parlais de la conductrice ! s'exclame une troisième voix en riant. Puis j'ai entendu le mot Mustang et j'ai compris.

— Ça pourrait s'appliquer à la conductrice, apparemment, d'après les quelques échos que j'ai eu, fait remarque Anya en souriant à l'hispanique. Comment tu vas, Raven ?

Lexa n'écoute pas le reste de la discussion, observant Clarke ouvrir le capot moteur à la demande d'un garçon. Il lui lance une remarque, qu'elle ne prend visiblement pas très bien, puisqu'elle referme le capot aussitôt avant de le pousser loin de sa voiture. Elle attrape ensuite son sac, verrouille sa voiture et entre dans le lycée, son amie Octavia l'ayant rejointe. Un sourire en coin étire les lèvres de Lexa, qui termine sa cigarette.

À côté, Anya et Raven observent leur amie, étrangement silencieuse, mais elles ne s'en formalisent pas. La brune s'est souvent perdue dans ses pensées en observant Clarke et ce, depuis que la blonde est arrivée au lycée il y a trois ans. Pourtant, à l'instant où Clarke a ouvert la bouche pour parler à Lexa, une haine sans nom est née entre elles, sans que personne n'en connaisse la raison. Mais le résultat était là : laissez-les deux minutes dans la même pièce, et vous vous retrouvez en plein milieu de la troisième guerre mondiale. Sans exagération.

Dans le couloir, Clarke pose ses affaires de sport dans le casier d'Octavia, laissant la brune embrasser Lincoln, son petit-ami. L'an passé, ils se cachaient pour éviter Bellamy, le grand frère d'Octavia, mais depuis que celui-ci est parti à la fac, les deux amoureux passent le plus clair de leur temps ensembles. Et Clarke ne se plaint pas, les trouvant bien trop mignons de toute manière. Seul bémol… Lincoln est le cousin de Lexa, ce qui veut dire que Lexa traîne bien trop souvent avec eux à son goût. Elle a eu du mal au début, n'acceptant pas vraiment Lincoln dans son cercle d'amis puis, quand elle a compris qu'il était l'exact opposé de sa cousine, elle a laissé passer. Ce n'est pas la mort et, au moins, le jeune homme ne force pas Clarke à venir avec eux en soirée lorsque Lexa est présente. Elle est tirée de ses pensées par une personne s'appuyant sur les casiers d'à côté.

— Jolie voiture, Griffin. Tu essaies d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ? demande Raven, alors que Clarke ferme le casier d'Octavia en soupirant.

— Ouais, celle de ta mère. Ça fonctionne ? rétorque aussitôt la blonde.

— Oulaaaa… sort pas les griffes, Blondie. Je viens en paix, tu sais ?

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de pivoter. Elle salue Octavia et Lincoln, ignore Lexa et Anya pour se diriger vers la salle d'art. Octavia hausse les épaules à la question muette de Raven, lui signifiant qu'elle n'en sait pas plus. Clarke n'a pourtant rien contre Raven et l'a plutôt bien accueillie dans le duo qu'elles forment avec Octavia.

— Tu lui as fait quoi, encore ? demande l'hispanique à Lexa, qui fait la moue.

Pour une fois, elle n'est même pas responsable de l'humeur massacrante de Clarke. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense en se remémorant leur soirée du vendredi soir au bar.

— Je n'ai rien fait, rien dit, répond-elle finalement en haussant les épaules.

— Faut vraiment qu'elle s'envoie en l'air un jour elle, ça devient soûlant… marmonne Raven, avant de voir la tête de Lexa se relever d'un coup. Heu… ça va Lex' ?

— Je sais pourquoi elle boude ! Évidemment !

Octavia hausse un sourcil, Anya l'imite quelques secondes après. Depuis quand Lexa sait-elle pourquoi Clarke fait la gueule ? Mais cette dernière se mord la lèvre, se souvenant d'un – léger – détail.

— Elle avait rendez-vous hier soir avec une amie à elle. Un rendez-vous… olé olé. Sauf que j'ai croisé la fille en question hier soir un peu avant et…

Elle ne peut retenir son rire en y repensant, alors que le groupe fronce les sourcil, ne comprenant pas. C'est un rire franc et sincère, chose assez rare chez elle, qui arbore en général un air froid et dénué d'émotions.

— Oh, c'est la meilleure. La fille a préféré passer la soirée avec moi. Enfin, elle a un peu oublié Clarke, quoi. Elle était occupée à autre chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Anya ouvre la bouche, surprise, avant de rire, rapidement suivie par Raven, qui tape dans la main de Lexa. Oh oui, Niylah avait été occupée une bonne partie de la soirée et avait complètement oublié Clarke.

Haussant les épaules, Lexa salue le petit groupe pour retrouver Clarke. Elles ont convenu d'utiliser les deux heures qu'elles ont de libre ce matin-là pour travailler sur le bal, n'étant pas parvenues à se mettre d'accord le vendredi soir. Elle pousse la porte de la salle d'art, trouvant une Clarke assise à même le sol devant une grande feuille blanche. Déposant son sac, elle s'approche de la blonde, observant les débuts d'esquisses qui commencent à apparaître.

— J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as proposé vendredi, et je me suis dit que le thème La tête dans les étoiles pourrait être sympa, lance Lexa, restant debout.

— Hm.

Lexa hausse un sourcil. Clarke lui en veut vraiment, alors. Pourtant, elle doute qu'elle soit au courant pour elle et Nyilah…

— Les filles pourraient être en blanc avec du brillant et les garçons en bleu, pour rappeler un ciel étoilé, tu vois ?

— Cool.

La brune fait la moue, avant de légèrement pousser l'épaule de Clarke avec sa jambe droite. Elles ont un semblant d'entente, et Lexa refuse que Clarke lui en veuille. Elle ne veut surtout pas voir sa seule chance d'avenir lui filer entre les doigts.

— Allez, quoi. Développe ta pensée. J'ai l'impression de bosser seule, soupire Lexa.

— Tu t'es amusée hier soir ? Ça va ? Pas de regrets ou de remords ?

— Alors c'est ça. Tu m'en veux parce que Niylah t'as oubliée et a passé la soirée avec moi, comprit Lexa, blasée.

Clarke ne répond pas, restant concentrée sur ses esquisses. Oui, elle en veut à Lexa de lui avoir fait ça. Quand elle avait comprit, la veille, que Nyilah ne viendrait visiblement pas, elle a aussitôt déduit que Lexa devait en être la cause. Et elle a visé juste, apparemment.

— C'est pas si dramatique, va… et puis, il y a bien mieux que Niylah, crois-moi.

— Toi, par exemple ? siffle Clarke.

— Par exemple, ouais.

— Désolée, mais les brunes mégalomanes, narcissiques et égocentriques, c'est pas mon type.

— C'est dommage, parce que les blondes au caractère de merde, qui se pensent parfaites et qui sont premières de la classe, c'est tout à fait le mien, provoque Lexa, acerbe. Crois-moi, Clarke, Niylah n'est pas pour toi, même pour une histoire d'un soir.

— J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir avec qui je peux coucher ou non, merci.

Lexa hausse les épaules, lui lançant un « je t'aurais prévenue », avant de partir s'asseoir sur une chaise. Clarke se redresse et se tourne vers Lexa, haussant un sourcil. Elle s'attendait à un peu plus que… ça. Surtout venant de Lexa.

— Eh, tu fais quoi, là ? demande la blonde.

— Tu boudes, je ne sais pas dessiner, tu vas encore t'enfermer dans tes dessins et j'ai deux heures à perdre. Donc, je vais me chercher une tenue pour le bal, annonce naturellement Lexa, sortant son portable. Un problème ?

— Aucun.

Et Clarke retourne à son dessin, Lexa à son portable. Un silence religieux s'empare de la salle, seulement brisé par les fredonnements de Clarke, qui a mis son casque sur ses oreilles dans le seul but de ne pas entendre Lexa. Derrière, la brune se surprend à observer Clarke plus que nécessaire, comme de nombreuses fois depuis quelques temps. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Dès que Clarke a le dos tourné, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de la surveiller de loin. Elle lui avait déjà sauvé la mise à de nombreuses reprises, venant l'emmerder et la provoquer dans le seul but de faire fuir les malheureux qui osent quelque chose contre Clarke. Ou du moins, tout ceux qui osent l'approcher, en réalité . Et ce, depuis que la blonde est arrivée en neuvième année d'études. Maintenant qu'elles sont en douzième et dernière année, rien n'a changé.

Devant sa feuille, Clarke sait pertinemment que Lexa l'observe. Elle a appris à reconnaître lorsque la brune le fait, s'étant surtout habituée à ce regard constamment posé sur elle. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, elle fait comme si elle ne le voit pas. Au bout d'une heure, elle se redresse et s'étire, son dos lui étant douloureux. Poussant un soupir, elle grimace rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer encore de nombreux soirs devant cette feuille. Peut-être même va-t-elle devoir l'emmener chez elle pour la continuer le week-end… Elle fait glisser son casque sur son cou, avant de se tourner vers Lexa, dont le regard a légèrement glissé jusqu'à la chute de reins de la jeune fille, dévoilée quelques secondes auparavant.

— Mes yeux sont plus haut, Lexa, claque la blonde, pinçant les lèvres.

— Je sais. Je viens seulement de remarquer que tu n'étais peut-être pas si fine que ce que tu laisses paraître, lance la brune sur un ton moqueur.

— Je préfère avoir des formes, que d'être une véritable planche de pain, cingle Clarke.

— Tu es bien la seule à trouver ça repoussant, ricane Lexa en se désignant de la main.

— Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais… narcissique…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure soupiré, mais celui suffit à contrarier la brune. Peut-être se vente-elle d'avoir un corps plutôt athlétique et agréable au regard, mais elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Alors, que Clarke la trouve narcissique, ça la blesse bien plus que ce qu'elle veut bien admettre. Chaque remarque de la blonde l'ont toujours atteinte, du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

— Arrête de dire que je suis narcissique, ce n'est pas vrai.

— C'est totalement vrai.

— Non.

— Si.

— Je te dis que non !

— Et moi je te dis que si. Je te connais, Lexa.

— Oh, et bien excusez-moi, votre altesse impériale. Vous semblez tellement bien me connaître, que peut-être avez-vous vécu ma vie à ma place ? siffle Lexa, mauvaise. Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais des efforts pour préparer ce bal avec toi, alors que t'en as clairement rien à foutre.

Sur ces mots, Lexa attrape son sac avant de sortir de la salle, claquant la porte au moment où Clarke lui lance : « c'est ça, casse-toi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon ! ». Elle rejoint ses amies à la bibliothèque, mais s'enferme dans le silence, son casque sur ses oreilles. Raven lance un regard dépité à Anya, qui hausse les épaules.

— Elles devraient sérieusement s'envoyer en l'air, soupire Raven. Trois ans que ça dure, ça devient lourd à force.

Si Anya rit doucement, elle n'en pense pas moins. Et au regard qu'aborde l'hispanique, cette dernière semble avoir une idée pour parvenir à ses fins… et Anya redoute le pire.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le bal de la Saint Valentin semble se dessiner un peu plus. Entre les deux filles, l'ambiance ne s'est clairement pas améliorée. Elle semble même s'être dégradée un peu plus. C'est à peine si elles peuvent se voir en face plus de cinq minutes. Souvent, l'une de leurs amies est forcée de rester avec elles pour éviter qu'elles ne se tapent – littérairement – dessus. Alors, pour crever l'abcès, Raven n'a pas eu d'autre idée que d'organiser, en ce samedi neuf février, une fête de « pré-Saint Valentin », comme elle se plait à l'appeler.

Dans la grande villa, c'est bondé de monde, la musique bat le tempo et l'alcool coule à flots. L'ambiance est joyeuse, festive, pour le plus grand plaisir de Raven.

— Raven ? Tu sais où est Anya ? demande, ou plutôt hurle, Lexa.

— Aucune idée, désolée !

Lexa soupire mais s'en va vers le jardin, veillant soigneusement à ne pas renverser son verre. Dehors, assise sur la balancelle un peu plus loin, Clarke rit aux éclats avec Octavia, son gobelet rouge entre les mains. Elle porte une robe légère, un plaid sur ses épaules, mais l'alcool doit sans doute déjà avoir des effets sur son corps, puisqu'elle ne semble pas avoir froid. Elle croise les yeux de Lexa, la fusille du regard de ses prunelles bleues au passage, avant de rire à une nouvelle remarque d'Octavia, qui a bien remarqué l'échange lourd de haine entre les deux jeunes femmes. Et pourtant, l'idée que Raven ai raison s'insinue doucement dans son esprit. Clarke est sa meilleure amie, et elle a bien remarqué que la blonde éprouve une sorte de désir presque malsain pour Lexa. Et que celui-ci semble être réciproque…

— Je reviens, je vais remplir nos verres. Tu m'attends ? lance soudainement Octavia en voyant Lexa s'approcher d'elles.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle saute de la balancelle et s'éloigne rapidement à la recherche de Raven. Elle la trouve au bout de quelques minutes mais, quand elles sortent dehors, c'est une tout autre ambiance qui s'y joue. Clarke est en train d'esquiver un coup d'une Lexa remontée à bloc et sans doute un peu trop alcoolisé. Certains jeunes filment la scène, mais Raven intervient avant qu'une des deux filles ne soit blessée. Elle bloque Clarke, pendant qu'Anya – réapparaissant de nulle part – attrape Lexa et l'éloigne de là. Discrètement, Raven lui fait signe de faire monter Lexa, qui s'est déjà dégagée de la poigne de sa meilleure amie. Toutefois, la brune suit cette dernière sans rechigner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore ? soupire Anya en s'enfermant dans une chambre d'amis vide.

— Elle a parlé de Costia, répond simplement Lexa.

— Et tu étais obligée de la taper ?

— Elle l'a cherché.

Anya lève les yeux au ciel, mais quitte le lit sur lequel elles se sont assises. Elle déteste d'avance ce qu'elle va faire… mais elle se convainc en se disant que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

— Tu restes ici, je reviens.

Puis la chinoise quitte la chambre. Elle fait signe à Raven qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle a à faire et l'hispanique sourit en coin. Se tournant vers Clarke, elle lui pointe la chambre du doigt.

— Tu m'attends dedans, j'en ai pour deux minutes, le temps de te ramener de l'eau. Compris ?

— Ouais…

D'un pas traînant, elle entre dans la chambre, avant de se figer. Lexa relève la tête au même moment, son visage se fermant d'un seul coup. Et avant que l'une d'elles ne se hurle dessus, la porte claque derrière Clarke et le bruit d'une serrure que l'on ferme se fait entendre. Clarke est la première à réagir. Elle se met à tambouriner contre la porte et à pester contre Raven, la menaçant.

— Ça sert à rien de t'énerver contre cette porte, Blondie, marmonne Lexa. Elle nous a enfermé, à l'évidence.

— À la bonne heure ! rétorque Clarke en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Tu as deviné seule ou il t'a fallu de l'aide ?

Lexa grogne, son poing la démangeant fortement. Pourtant, elle se retient. Elle a tenté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, pour ne pas dire cinq minutes auparavant, de faire un « recalibrage cognitif » à Clarke, sans succès. La blonde avait magnifiquement esquivé son coup.

— Et v'la qu'elle est muette, la grande gueule, maintenant, continue la blonde en soupirant. Pitoyable.

— C'est toi qui est navrante.

— Oh, un mot intelligent. T'as pas utilisé le dictionnaire quand même pour le trouver celui-là, rassure-moi ?

— T'as fini, oui ?

— Non.

Lexa pince les lèvres, fusillant Clarke du regard. Ah, si un regard pouvait tuer, Clarke serait déjà morte et enterrée depuis longtemps. Et l'alcool qu'elles ont toutes deux consommé n'aide pas vraiment…

— Si tu te demandes encore pourquoi personne ne veut de toi, arrête de réfléchir. Ton caractère de merde n'attire personne, siffle Lexa.

— Oh mais je te rassure, y'a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça, rétorque Clarke. T'as qu'à demander à n'importe qui, tu verras.

— Et c'est moi qui suis vantarde, hein ?

— Tu l'es un peu trop, là est la différence entre toi et moi.

Lexa hausse un sourcil, avant de soupirer.

— Ouais, madame est parfaite, excusez-moi…

— Plus que toi en tout cas.

— Tellement parfaite que personne ne veut de toi, à contrario de moi. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, constate Lexa en se levant.

Elle retire ses chaussures, les balançant dans un coin de la chambre, sous l'œil de la blonde. Cette dernière est légèrement confuse, ne comprenant pas ce que Lexa fait. Et lorsque la brune s'approche pour lui retirer ses chaussures à elle aussi, elle bondit de sa chaise.

— Mais tu fais quoi là au juste ?

— On est enfermé là, sûrement pour la nuit, lance Lexa comme si c'était une évidence. Je doute que tu veuilles dormir par terre ou sur la chaise, et je n'en ai pas envie non plus.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu retirerais mes chaussures ? Je les retire si j'en ai envie.

— Tu peux pas arrêter de faire la gamine cinq minutes ? demande la brune, excédée. C'est trop te demander, une nuit sans s'engueuler ? Ou t'es trop immature pour prendre sur toi ?

C'est au tour de Clarke d'hausser un sourcil aux propos de Lexa. La brune semble prendre conscience du double sens de ses propos, mais elle ne rougit pas pour autant, ni ne se rétracte.

— Nan désolée, avec toi je peux pas, répond finalement Clarke.

Puis elle retourne s'asseoir et fait tourner le siège, tournant le dos à Lexa, qui soupire bruyamment.

— Je comprends vraiment pas ce que les autres te trouvent, encore Niylah… marmonne Lexa en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Apparemment… y'a mieux que toi, sur cette planète.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais, rétorque Clarke, d'un ton suffisant.

— Prouve-le, défie alors Lexa, piquée dans son égo, sans réfléchir.

Surprise, Clarke fait tourner son siège pour faire face à Lexa.

— Je n'ai rien à te prouver, Lexa. Les rumeurs parlent d'elles-mêmes.

— En fait, t'as une grande gueule, mais quand il s'agit d'action… y'a plus personne.

Clarke jauge Lexa du regard quelques secondes, avant de refaire tourner le siège. Elle ferme les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Ce serait une bêtise, pure et dure. Et pourtant, elle n'a qu'une envie, celle de prouver à Lexa que les rumeurs ne sont pas que des bruits, justement. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle se surprend à vouloir coucher avec Lexa. Oser dire le contraire serait même un beau mensonge.

— Ouais. Tu parles plus que tu n'agis. Décevant, comme beaucoup de choses chez-…

Elle est coupée par Clarke, qui pose brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Auparavant assise sur le lit, elle est désormais couchée sur celui-ci, Clarke au dessus, le souffle aussi court que Lexa.

— Arrête de me chercher, Woods, siffle Clarke. Tu vas perdre.

Elle va pour se redresser, mais Lexa passe une main sur sa nuque, l'attirant à elle pour un nouveau baiser, tout aussi rude que le premier. Lexa se recule sur le lit, forçant Clarke à monter dessus, sans quitter ses lèvres. Bon, elle peut bien reconnaître ça à la blonde : elle sait embrasser et, rarement pour ne pas dire jamais, l'une de ses conquêtes n'a su lui tordre aussi violemment le ventre avec de simples baisers.

Doucement, les mains de Lexa glissent sur la taille de Clarke, afin de la basculer sur le dos, se plaçant ainsi au dessus. Leur souffle est chaotique, leur cœur bat rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement, et leurs pensées ne sont qu'un amas brouillon de choses et d'autres.

— C'est quel genre de connerie, ça ? murmure Lexa, perdue dans les iris bleutés qui lui font face.

— C'est un tout autre niveau, souffle Clarke. Dans le genre, on risque fortement de le regretter demain.

— On dira que c'est la faute de l'alcool. Cette nuit, juste celle-ci, et après on redevient chien et chat, propose-t-elle, soudainement incertaine, plus bas encore qu'un murmure.

— Ça me va.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Lexa pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la blonde, qui gémit légèrement lorsqu'une main froide glisse sur sa cuisse, faisant remonter sa robe au fur et à mesure. De son côté, elle passe ses mains sur le ventre de la brune, qui se redresse légèrement pour que Clarke puisse lui retirer son haut. Elle revient ensuite déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de dériver sur la mâchoire de Clarke, puis sur son cou, qu'elle mordille légèrement. Instinctivement, la jeune femme dégage cette zone érogène chez elle, accrochant le cou de Lexa.

— Si tu veux aller plus loin, il va falloir retirer cette robe, tu ne crois pas ? murmure Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke, qui sourit légèrement.

— Depuis quand demandes-tu avant de faire ?

Cette réponse fait sourire Lexa, qui se redresse. Attrapant la robe de Clarke, elle la fait doucement remonter sur ses jambes une nouvelle fois, puis sur ses hanches, son ventre, pour finalement la lui retirer. La brune prends quelques secondes pour observer son ennemie, amante le temps d'une nuit, reprenant quelque peu son souffle.

— La vue te plaît, finalement ?

— Elle m'a toujours plût, rétorque Lexa au tac-au-tac, replongeant sur les lèvres tentatrices.

Elle n'y reste cependant pas très longtemps, redescendant sur le cou de Clarke, ne s'y attardant que pour lui laisser une marque sous les grognements réprobateurs de la blonde, pour finalement s'arrêter sur la poitrine de Clarke. Elle dépose quelques baisers sur la poitrine de la blonde, qui se cambre très légèrement, avant de leur infliger une douce torture plus sérieusement, alternant entre coups de langue et baisers. De son autre main, elle joue avec la pointe du sein qu'elle n'a pas en bouche, se fiant aux réactions de la blonde pour savoir ce qui peut ou non l'amener loin.

Pourtant, Clarke ne veut pas être la seule à éprouver du plaisir. Alors, prenant sur elle, elle pose deux doigts sous le menton de Lexa, attirant le regard perçant de la brune sur elle, se redressant, Lexa avec elle, pour l'embrasser de nouveau. À son tour, elle bascule Lexa sur le dos, avant de se reculer. Lexa se redresse, sans comprendre, mais se ravise d'une quelconque remarque lorsqu'elle remarque que Clarke retire simplement ses talons. Ceci fait, elle retire la pince qui maintenait ses cheveux, les laissant tomber librement dans son dos. Lexa se redresse complètement, glisse une main sur le ventre de la blonde et dépose ses lèvres sur la peau diaphane du cou de Clarke. Elle remonte doucement à son oreille, alors que ses mains forcent la blonde à se redresser pour se cambrer. Clarke allait protester, mais Lexa parle avant qu'elle n'émette quelque chose.

— Premièrement, je suis encore bien trop habillée par rapport à toi. Ensuite… laisse-moi faire. Tu auras tout le temps après, murmure Lexa.

— Ça devrait être équitable, soupire Clarke lorsque Lexa mordille légèrement son cou.

— Ça le sera, parce que j'espère bien que tu sauras me renvoyer l'ascenseur.

C'est une énième provocation, un nouveau défi. Cependant, un sourire joueur étire les lèvres de Clarke, qui se tourne avant de pousser Lexa sur le lit de nouveau. Elle se place à califourchon sur les hanches de la brunes, qui joue avec le dernier vêtement de la blonde.

— Je te retire ce short, effectivement trop encombrant actuellement, et tu fais ce que tu veux de moi.

— Tout ? ose Lexa, joueuse elle aussi.

— Tout, confirme Clarke.

C'est à son tour de se pencher pour embrasser Lexa, avant de descendre sur son cou, puis le long de sa gorge jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. Elle en profite pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge, flattant sa poitrine sans s'y attarder, sachant qu'elle pourra lui infliger mille et une torture plus tard. Le regard d'avertissement de Lexa y est très certainement aussi pour quelque chose. Alors elle poursuit sa route, jusqu'à parvenir aux hanches de la brune, qui soulève légèrement ces dernières pour lui faciliter la tâche. Clarke lui retire son short, déposant au passage un baiser sur le ventre de Lexa qu'elle sait sensible, avant que celle-ci ne la fasse brusquement basculer sur le lit. Leur regards s'accrochent quelques secondes, le vert affrontant le bleu, demandant silencieusement son accord. Car une fois celui-ci accordé… aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Pourtant, Clarke fait courir ses doigts sur le ventre musclé de la brune, qui fond sur ses lèvres. L'une de ses jambes se place entre les cuisses de la blonde, qui gémit contre les lèvres de Lexa, celle-ci faisant glisser agréablement ses doigts le long de la jambe de Clarke. Oui, plus aucun retour en arrière n'est possible, désormais.

* * *

Ce qui réveille Clarke le lendemain matin, ce n'est pas le bras qui lui enserre la taille, ni même ces cheveux bruns ondulés ou ce visage enfoui dans son cou qui grogne une insulte. Non. Ce qui réveille Clarke ce matin-là, c'est Raven qui pousse une exclamation de joie, suivie d'un « Tu me dois vingt dollars Anya ! » et d'une porte qui claque, sans doute celle de la chambre. Clarke ne bouge pas, Lexa non plus. Pourtant, elles sont toutes les deux bien réveillées.

— Dis-moi qu'on a fait la plus grosse connerie de toute notre vie, souffle soudainement Clarke, incertaine.

— On a fait la plus grosse bêtise de notre vie, ouais, approuve Lexa. Mais je ne regrette pas. Toi ?

— Non, étrangement, aucun regret.

— Super. On peut se rendormir, et finir notre nuit, avant de devoir se retaper dessus ?

Clarke rit légèrement, mais ne bouge pas, laissant la brune se rendormir à sa guise dans son dos. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Car Lexa ne parvient pas à retrouver le sommeil, prenant elle aussi conscience de la situation. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sent bien, à sa place. Depuis Costia, elle s'est rarement sentie comme aujourd'hui, en sécurité, une fille entre les bras. Et pourtant, c'est le cas à ce moment-là, Clarke traçant machinalement le symbole de l'infini sur le dos de sa main. Ça aurait dû l'effrayer, la faire fuir – ça la faisait toujours partir avant le lendemain matin – mais ce n'est pas le cas.

— D'ailleurs, ce serait cool si on pouvait arrêter de se taper dessus, au moins jusqu'au bal, reprend Lexa, se redressant. On en est capable, on a réussi à le faire deux jours. Non ?

Clarke, qui a basculé sur le dos, ancre ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa. Ses cheveux bruns tombent sur son épaule, dans une cascade de boucles, désordonnés, lui donnant un air adorable selon Clarke.

— Je ne sais pas, la taquine Clarke. Faut dire que tu sais comment me pousser à bout.

Le visage de Lexa se pare d'un sourire mutin, se rappelant de la veille et de la façon dont elle avait, effectivement, poussé la blonde à bout.

— Anya avait raison, souffle soudainement la brune.

— Hm ?

— Plus tu la pousses dans ses retranchements, et plus c'est agréable. C'est le genre à se révéler quand ça monte dans les tours, synthétise Lexa. Elle parlait de ta Viper. Je crois.

— Tu es sûre ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle dirait de ta Mustang… glousse la blonde, rien qu'en y pensant.

— Qu'il faut trop de patience avec cette voiture pour que ce soit viable, répond aussitôt Lexa.

La blonde sourit en coin, haussant un sourcil, alors que Lexa fronce les siens.

— Quoi ?

— Elle a pas la patience d'attendre que le moteur chauffe, c'est tout, rit la blonde. Elle a besoin d'une voiture au sang chaud, dans le genre Porsche ou Mercedes. Octavia préfère les grosses cylindrées toutes douces, par exemple. Suffit de trouver la bonne bagnole.

Il faut quelques secondes à Lexa pour comprendre que la blonde ne parle pas uniquement des voitures. Bon, elle a lancé le sous-entendu, d'accord. Mais elle ne pensait pas que Clarke y répondrait.

— Hm. À voir. En attendant… je me laisserais bien convertir aux Dodge.

Et, sur ces mots, elle dépose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, qui sourit contre celles de la brune avant de l'attirer à elle. Elle se note mentalement de remercier Raven, avant de glisser ses mains sur les côtes de Lexa. Ce moment de répit ne leur fait pas de mal.

Dans le salon, Raven scrute l'escalier depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle sait que les deux jeunes filles ne devraient plus tarder à descendre, et elle s'est préparée en conséquences. Car il est inévitable qu'elles risquent de se disputer et, par ce biais, d'engueuler Raven. Mais lorsque Lexa apparaît devant elle, traînant une Clarke endormie derrière elle, la latina fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle observe Lexa aller dans la cuisine, asseoir la blonde sur le plan de travail, avant d'aller préparer du café pour tout le monde et de sortir quelques céréales.

— Tu veux quelque chose, Raven ? lui demande Lexa, depuis la cuisine.

— Un rapport détaillé de votre nuit devrait suffire. Et des explications sur votre comportement, aussi, ajoute la brune en s'approchant. Vous êtes sûres que vous allez bien ? Hier encore vous vous foutiez sur la gueule. Et… oh putain, Clarke ! Ton cou est…

— Je sais. Ta pote a des tendances vampiriques, raille gentiment Clarke.

Lexa lui avait fait un suçon sur le cou, mais n'avait pas voulu lui donner d'explications. Raven hausse un sourcil vers Lexa, qui reste concentrée sur sa tâche, à savoir découper de la brioche.

— Des tendances vampiriques, hein ? relève Raven. Depuis quand, exactement ? Je croyais que tu refusais de…

— Raven ? Tais-toi, la coupe Lexa, sans même relever les yeux.

— Non, non, continue, la presse Clarke.

Lexa lève finalement la tête vers Raven, l'avertissant du regard de se taire. Voyant que Raven ne dira rien, Clarke hausse les épaules et saute du plan de travail.

— Tant pis, je vais demander à Anya !

Et la blonde s'échappe de la cuisine, alors que Raven éclate de rire sous l'air ahuri de Lexa, qui ne tarde pas à s'élancer après elle.

— Non, non, Clarke ! Clarke, reviens ! Je t'expliquerai !

On entend une porte claquer, puis Lexa tambouriner à celle-ci.

— Anya, je te jure que si tu parles… !

Le silence se fait pendant quelques minutes, avant que la porte ne se rouvre. Clarke réapparaît quelques minutes après, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lexa la suit, méfiante, l'observant se rasseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle soupire de soulagement en comprenant que Clarke ne fera aucune remarque, avant de se figer lorsque la blonde se penche vers elle.

— Juste histoire que tu le saches… je ne suis pas un territoire à marquer, lui souffle Clarke, volant un morceau de brioche au passage. Et encore moins un trophée à ajouter à ta collection. Je pourrais mal le prendre, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi.

Puis, elle saute du plan de travail pour se jeter sur le dos d'Octavia qui vient d'arriver. La brune la réceptionne in extremis, poussant un gémissement de douleur.

— O' chérie ! Tu m'as trop manqué cette nuit, tu sais ? lance Clarke d'un air boudeur.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais plutôt bien occupée… répond son amie. Tu as dormi, au moins ?

— Attends, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Octavia se fige, tout comme Raven. Lexa relève les yeux sur le duo, attendant une réponse elle aussi. Clarke tente de descendre du dos d'Octavia, mais la brune la retient.

— Et bien, vous venez de gueuler dans le couloir au sujet d'un suçon que Lexa t'aurai fait, tente-t-elle, ce qui fait geindre Clarke. Et, j'ai peut-être aidé Raven à te coincer là-haut.

— Octavia Blake ! s'écrie Clarke, avant de rire. Tu es censée être ma meilleure amie !

— Oui, justement ! Il était grand temps que vous vous envoyiez en l'air, toutes les deux.

Clarke ne répond pas, mais son rire parle pour elle. Pourtant, quand elle croise le regard de Lexa, les deux semblent conscientes qu'elles risquent de recommencer à s'engueuler très rapidement. Et que ce moment presque irréel ne durerait certainement pas.

* * *

Lundi matin. Clarke accroche les affiches du bal faites la veille, aidée de Raven, Octavia et Lexa. Elles y ont passé le temps mais, au moins, les résultats est satisfaisant. En gros, le thème « La tête dans les étoiles » était marqué en blanc, sur un fond étoilé avec la Voie lactée. En plus petit, les consignes vestimentaires : Les filles en blanc, avec une touche brillante, les garçons en bleu. Pour les tenues, les deux filles ont préféré laisser libre, ne voulant pas forcer les filles à porter une robe et les garçons un costard. Bon, elle ont tout de même précisé qu'un effort vestimentaire serait valorisé, et qu'une élection du plus beau couple de l'année aurait lieu à la fin. Bon, prévenir une semaine à l'avance n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais puisque le comité organisant le bal a été « évincé » par le duo de choc – à savoir Clarke et Lexa – La majorité des élèves sont au courant. Les deux filles ont laissé traîner le thème de la soirée la semaine précédente, ce n'était donc pas une réelle surprise. Une simple officialisation, en somme.

— Je vois que ça avance et que vous êtes parvenues à mettre votre animosité de côté, lance une voix masculine, que Clarke identifie être celle du directeur.

— On prend sur nous, oui, répond simplement la jeune fille. Vous vouliez me parler ?

— Non, je voulais simplement te prévenir que toi et Lexa présiderez la soirée. Normalement, Mia et Taylor auraient dû le faire, mais comme je les ai exemptés des tâches concernant le bal…

— On s'en occupera, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour la décoration et la nourriture, je viens de me souvenir que je devais vous demander le budget, se rappelle la jeune femme, accrochant la dernière feuille.

— Le budget, oui… demande à Mia, elle t'aidera. Pour la danse d'ouverture, savez-vous qui… ?

Clarke hausse les épaules. Elle a pensé à demander aux deux délégués généraux du lycée, mais elle veux l'aval de Lexa avant de leur demander.

— Bien. Et en ce qui concerne le vote du couple de l'année ?

— On a préféré un vote libre. Chacun pourra voter pour celui ou celle qu'il veut voir être élu. Les deux personnes en tête seront sacrées couple de l'année, explique Clarke. Et comme il y a quelques couples gays assez populaire… on a choisi de ne pas faire de distinction fille et garçon.

— C'est une bonne idée. Je vous félicite, toutes les deux. Je vais te laisser, continuez ainsi.

Clarke hoche la tête, range son scotch et observe le directeur partir, lorsque deux mains se posent sur ses yeux.

— Devine qui c'est ? s'exclame une voix que la blonde reconnaîtrait partout.

— Octavia… !

— Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être heureuse… la rabroue-t-elle en se plaçant face à elle. Tu as une robe, au moins ?

— Non, je pensais y aller mercredi.

Octavia hoche la tête, approuvant l'idée. Dans tous les cas, si son amie ne lui avait pas proposé mercredi, elle l'y aurait traînée de force ce jour-là.

— Tout est en place ? demande la blonde, réajustant son sac sur ses épaules.

— Tout est prêt. Il n'y a plus qu'à faire la salle.

Clarke hoche la tête, satisfaite. Peut-être que cette soirée n'allait pas être si catastrophique que ça, finalement…

* * *

Clarke regarde encore une fois sa liste, avant d'attraper le paquet de chips. Derrière et poussant le caddie, Lexa grimace.

— Ce n'est même pas un minimum sain… grogne celle-ci, alors qu'elle observe le tas de paquets de chips, bonbons et autres boissons.

— On prendra des trucs diet', si tu veux… marmonne Clarke, concentrée.

Lexa hausse un sourcil, surprise. Elle connaît suffisamment Clarke pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle attend toutefois encore une ou deux minutes, avant de soupirer et de pousser légèrement Clarke avec le caddie.

— Bon, il se passe quoi, Blondie ?

— Rien.

Cette fois, la brune se place face à la jeune fille et lui attrape les épaules pour la placer face à elle. Clarke détourne aussitôt le regard, alors que Lexa l'observe quelques secondes.

— Bien. Et sans mentir ?

Au même moment, le portable de la brune sonne, téléphone que Clarke passe aussitôt en silencieux pour faire taire la sonnerie. Mais Lexa lui attrape et décroche, alors que la blonde pousse une exclamation surprise et légèrement indignée.

— Collins, siffle-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mis à part nous faire chier ?

— Lexa, rends-moi…

Mais la brune lève une main, lui faisant signe de se taire, gardant le téléphone.

— Ça ne me regarde pas ? Et bien, je pense que lorsque ça concerne ma copine, ça me regarde, bien au contraire, siffle Lexa. Non, non, tais-toi, tu n'as rien à dire et encore moins à Clarke. Tu l'as trompée, il fallait y réfléchir avant.

Et sur ces mots, elle raccroche, alors que Finn semble avoir embrayé et parle seul. Lexa rend ensuite le portable à Clarke, qui le range sans un mot.

— Ce n'est qu'un connard. Oublie-le. Il se rend simplement compte de ce qu'il a perdu en te quittant.

Et s'il faut quelques minutes à Clarke pour tout assimiler, elle s'élance derrière Lexa, qui a continué d'avancer entre les différents rayons. Toutefois, elle ne fait aucune remarque, ni sur ce que Lexa lui a dit, ni sur ce qu'elle a dit à Finn. À quoi bon ? Elles se seraient sans doute encore disputées et c'était bien la dernière chose que voulait Clarke.

— Clarke ? Eh oh, Clarke ?

Une main claque devant ses yeux, sortant Clarke de ses pensées.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as quelqu'un pour y aller, demain ? demande Lexa, curieuse. Je n'ai vu personne te demander.

Clarke secoue négativement la tête. Non, elle n'a personne. Elle devait y aller avec Luna mais, la jeune femme et elle s'étaient séparées quatre mois plus tôt d'un commun accord. Elle ne sait donc pas si la proposition, faite en septembre, tient encore, mais elle ne préfère pas s'y risquer. Luna lui aurait très certainement déjà confirmé si jamais elle avait voulu y aller avec Clarke.

— Tu veux venir avec moi ? En toute amitié, bien entendu, ajoute Lexa. Histoire de me faire pardonner le bal de l'année dernière…

— Chut, tais-toi, ne parle pas de cette catastrophe, rit la blonde. C'était un désastre. On a ruiné ce bal avec nos conneries.

— L'une des rares fois où on a su mettre nos différents de côté, d'ailleurs.

— Comme en ce moment, remarque la blonde. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, un jour, faire les courses et ce, sans accrochages, avec toi.

— Je t'avoue que moi non plus.

Les deux filles éclatent de rire, poursuivant leurs courses dans la bonne humeur, pour une fois. C'est vrai que, à chaque fois qu'elles ont su mettre leurs querelles de côté pour s'allier, ce duo a fait des ravages. Bien plus que lorsqu'elles s'opposent. Alors, vous pouvez vous en mettre une à dos, les deux même, mais si elles décident de s'allier, vous pouviez signer votre testament. C'est bien ce qui étonne le plus les élèves de ce lycée. Elles sont capables de beaucoup ensemble, mais elles se haïssent tellement… que tout l'à-coté passe à la trape. Mais il y a de ces jours, comme ce vendredi après-midi, où elles rient comme deux meilleures amies, comme s'il n'y a rien de plus normal. Et, si elles mettent leur fierté de côté… elles peuvent, éventuellement, accepter ce fait.

* * *

Clarke joue nerveusement avec son bracelet, assise dans son canapé. Marcus, son beau-père, tente en vain de lui répéter que tout ira bien, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle a peur que Lexa l'oublie, ne lui ai menti pour se jouer d'elle, ou peut-être pire encore. Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander à Luna… à cette pensée, elle pince les lèvres et souffle un coup. Ce n'est qu'un bal de lycéen, auquel elle participe tous les ans. Alors pourquoi diable stresse-t-elle plus que d'habitude ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, que la sonnette se fait entendre dans toute la maison. Marcus se lève, lui serre doucement l'épaule avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Soufflant un dernier coup pour se donner du courage, elle se lève en se murmurant des encouragements, observant ses pieds pour vérifier qu'elle ne tombera pas, ni ne trébuchera sur un quelconque objet. En relevant la tête vers Marcus et Lexa, la blonde fige presque, avant de sourire. Lexa porte une robe assez simple, blanche comme convenue, au léger bustier et aux manches tombantes sur ses épaules, assez fluide au niveau de sa taille mais serrée sur son buste. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon bas, comme une demie couronne, auquel elle a ajouté une broche, sûrement, en forme de lauriers. Ses lèvres sont colorées d'un rouge sang, ses yeux verts simplement rehaussés de noir par du mascara et un peu de liner. Enfin, elle porte une paire d'escarpins noirs, tenus par une lanière au niveau de sa cheville. Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit encore un peu quand elle comprend que Lexa a fait un effort vestimentaire.

— On avait dit « étoiles » pour les filles, pas… déesse athénienne, lui fait remarquer Clarke, ce qui fait sourire Lexa.

— Je confirme qu'on avait dit ça, et en blanc surtout, approuve Lexa. Alors pourquoi une robe pin-up avec du rouge ?

Clarke rit, avant d'hocher la tête. Elle a une robe blanche, au nœud satiné rouge pour marquer sa taille – et très certainement tenir le bustier. Elle y a ajouté, en dessous, un jupon, afin de donner un peu plus de volume à cette robe qui, sans cela, reste très simple. Comme Lexa, qui elle a un dos-nu complet, celui de Clarke s'arrête un milieu du sien. Pour le maquillage, la blonde a opté pour un rouge à lèvres rose pâle et un trait de liner avec du mascara pour souligner ses yeux clairs. Enfin, elle porte une paire d'escarpins rouges, rappelant ainsi le ruban autour de sa taille.

Marcus dépose un léger baiser sur le front de Clarke, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, rappelant au passage les consignes qu'Abby lui avait données un peu plus tôt avant de partir travailler. Pas de bêtises et, quoi qu'il se passe, on se protège. Clarke avait furieusement rougi, mais avait hoché la tête. Sa mère a raison, de toute manière, et elle le sait. Bien que, s'il devait se passer quelque chose… elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir besoin d'une quelconque protection.

— On y va ? lui demande la brune, tendant sa main.

Clarke hoche la tête, avant de suivre Lexa. Pour l'occasion, elle a emprunté une Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 blanche à son père, lui promettant de la lui ramener en un seul morceau. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps, connaissant la passion de sa fille pour les Mustang, se doutant aussi de ce à quoi elle servirait ce soir-là.

— Jolie voiture, murmure Clarke une fois assise et attachée. Tu comptes impressionner quelqu'un ?

La première chose qui fuse dans l'esprit de Lexa est « toi », mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente d'hausser les épaules, s'engageant sur la route.

— Peut-être bien, qui sait ?

Clarke rit de nouveau, avant de murmurer un « okay ».

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fait dans le silence mais, pour une fois, il n'est pas pesant. Il est léger, agréable, presque reposant pour les deux filles.

— Oh, j'ai faillit oublier ! s'exclame alors Lexa lorsqu'elles sortent de la voiture. Tiens.

Elle tend une broche en forme de paon, aux pierres vertes et bleus – sûrement des émeraudes et des saphirs – et en argent. Doucement, Clarke se saisit de la broche, l'observant curieusement. Elle est certaine de l'avoir déjà vu, mais elle est incapable de savoir où exactement. Lexa lui propose de la lui mettre, ce que Clarke accepte, tournant le dos à Lexa. La brune la lui fixe dans son chignon – Clarke a opté pour quelque chose dans un style coiffé-décoiffé, parfaitement exécuté. Le rendu fait son travail et, avec cette broche en plus, le résultat n'en est que plus beau, du moins selon Lexa. Cette broche, elle appartenait à Costia. Enfin, elle aurait dû. Lexa avait eu pour projet de la lui offrir il y a de ça quatre ans, pour la Saint Valentin, mais les choses ont fait que, et Costia est décédée avant qu'elle ne puisse la lui offrir. Du moins… la lui offrir officiellement, puisqu'elle s'amusait à la porter de temps à autre, malgré les réprobations de Lexa.

— Merci, murmure Clarke. Elle est jolie. Je tacherais d'en prendre soin ce soir.

Lexa, qui a plongé dans ses souvenirs, relève la tête en souriant à Clarke.

— Tu peux la garder. Elle ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité, lui murmure-t-elle. Je ne la mettrais sans doute pas.

Elle lui dépose ensuite un léger baiser sur le front, presque instinctivement, ce qui fige les deux filles. Elles ne sont toujours pas coutumières de ces gestes spontanés qu'elles ont parfois depuis quelques jours. Toutefois, elles ne font pas de remarque et Lexa se recule, avant de tendre la main à Clarke, l'invitant à avancer. Elles ont préparé la salle toute la journée, et Raven leur a proposé, avec l'aide d'Anya, de s'occuper des entrées pour leur donner un peu plus de temps pour se préparer et de finir la salle. Les deux jeunes filles ont accepté avec joie et, maintenant, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvent devant Anya et Raven, qui arborent un sourire jusqu'au oreilles pour l'hispanique, un peu plus réservé pour Anya.

— Et voilà pour les demoiselles ! s'exclame joyeusement Raven en leur donnant un bracelet blanc. N'oubliez pas de voter pour le couple de l'année, vous mettez deux personnes parmi celles qui se sont proposées, garçons et ou filles. Et interdiction de voter pour soi, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

Les deux jeunes filles sourient, puis Clarke se laisse entraîner par Lexa jusqu'à la petite table prévue pour une fois leur bracelet accroché.

— J'y crois pas… ! Octavia a osé me mettre dans cette fichue liste ! s'exclame Clarke en voyant son nom sous une photo d'elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Hm, j'y suis aussi, marmonne Lexa. Oh, tiens, Luna s'est inscrite.

— Luna ? Je croyais qu'elle trouvait ça stupide… enfin, c'est ce qu'elle me disait l'an passé, en tout cas…

Lexa lui jette un regard en biais, mais ne relève pas. Un bras passe autour de son cou, et la jeune fille reconnaît aussitôt Lincoln, qui lui tend un gobelet rouge à la main, ne lui laissant pas loisir d'éluder la question. Raven soupire de soulagement intérieurement, remerciant Lincoln du regard. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que leur plan échoue.

— Octavia a voté pour toi, Clarke, lance Lincoln alors que cette dernière arrive près de son petit-ami. Elle ne m'aime visiblement pas assez pour nous voir gagner.

— Raven m'a interdit de voter pour toi, nuance, rectifie la brune en venant enlacer son amie. Tu es sublime. J'ai bien fait de te faire acheter cette robe. Les autres étaient affreuses… !

— Oh, surtout celle avec ce décolleté là. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi… décolleté, rit-elle, se remémorant la robe blanche au décolleté jusqu'au nombril. Et dire que la vendeuse approuvait !

— Cette pouf te faisait du rentre dedans, ouais, s'exclame Octavia, observant Lexa du coin de l'œil. Tu as gardé son numéro à Bulla ?

— Bella, et non, il doit traîner au fond de ma poubelle.

Octavia sourit en remarquant que Lexa – qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter leur conversation – se détend aussitôt lorsque Clarke annonce qu'elle n'a pas gardé le numéro de la vendeuse. Octavia se pince discrètement les lèvres, se disant que, peut-être, Raven a raison : Lexa est clairement attirée par Clarke. Et, si avec les manigances de Raven – que la latina a gardé secrètes – Clarke et Lexa ne finissent pas ensemble ce soir-là, elle n'y comprendrait définitivement rien…

Attrapant finalement le bras de Clarke une fois que cette dernière a fini de voter, elle l'entraîne avec elle dans la salle, s'exclamant qu'elle kidnappe Clarke pour aller danser. Lincoln la retient toutefois, l'embrasse rapidement, avant de lui dire de filer. Lexa se contente de sourire face à la mine apeurée de Clarke, mais reste bras croisés sur son ventre aux côtés de Lincoln. Non, elle ne bougera pas. Elle doit discuter avec Lincoln de toute manière, et se promet d'accorder, au moins, une danse pour Clarke. Elle lui doit bien ça, non ?

* * *

Le bal bat son plein, étonnamment réussi. Il n'y a, pour le moment, aucun incident ni problème technique ou elle ne sait encore quel autre type de soucis. Lexa sourit à Clarke, qui lui propose de venir danser avant que les slow ne soient lancés – elles ont convenu qu'il débuteraient lorsque le couple de l'année serait élu – et l'heure fatidique arrive à grands pas. Toutefois, elle secoue négativement la tête. Elle fait déjà l'effort de bien s'habiller et d'y venir, elle danserait plus tard, quand les autres élèves seront un peu moins conscients de ce qu'il se passe… elle n'est pas timide, mais elle tient à sa réputation un minimum.

La musique se coupe alors, faisant geindre de mécontentement certains élèves, hurler de joie d'autres. Raven, habillée d'une robe blanche tenue grâce à des bandes venant se croiser sous sa nuque, puis redescendre dans son dos, perchée sur des hauts talons noirs, s'approche du micro. Elle tape dessus, vérifiant que celui-ci fonctionne, avant de le décrocher de son pied et de descendre de la petite scène où, plus tard dans la soirée, le groupe de musique du lycée viendrait y jouer. Presque nerveusement, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se souvenir qu'elle les a attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle se ravise donc aussitôt, avant d'afficher un large sourire.

— Bien, tout le monde m'entend ? demande-t-elle en se plaçant au milieu du cercle qui se forme de lui-même au centre de la salle. Ouais ? Cool. Bon, je pense que chacun sait ce qui va suivre, mais… je vais vous faire un speech barbant et dégoulinant d'amour quand même, rit-elle, entraînant celui des élèves autour d'elle. Qui que soient les deux personnes élues, sachez que ça ne change absolument rien à votre vie, okay ? Tous les couples actuels et à venir sont magnifiques, n'en doutez jamais. Vous êtes tous parfaits à votre manière, que vous soyez hétéro, gay ou lesbienne… ou bi, je ne t'oublie pas Clarky-chérie, ajoute-t-elle, ce qui fait rire quelques personnes et fait rougir la concernée. Vraiment, ce soir, on s'amuse et on célèbre l'amour.

Son petit discours est applaudit, certains rient, d'autres non, mais tout le monde a un sourire – ou un demi-sourire pour Lexa – aux lèvres. Bien que la latina aie raison, son discours improvisé est presque légèrement gênant.

— Bon allez, on a assez attendu, et moi je veux danser, reprend-elle. Anya ?

Anya lui tend une enveloppe, que Raven attrape avant de décacheter. Elle sort le petit carton sur lequel les deux noms sont inscrits, avant de sourire. Bien, maintenant… elle prie pour que son plan se déroule parfaitement.

— Et… roulement de tambours… les élues, avec un E s'il vous plait, sont… Luna et Clarke !

Luna, comme Clarke, écarquillent les yeux, avant de rire en se jetant un coup d'œil. Raven s'approche des deux filles, leur glissant une fausse tiare sur la tête.

— Attention à la broche dans mon chignon, Raven, lui souffle Clarke lorsque la latina s'approche. Elle est fragile.

— Hm, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit, avant de la laisser rejoindre Luna qui, comme convenu selon les règles de la soirée, doit ouvrir le bal avec Clarke. Celle-ci porte d'ailleurs un tailleur blanc, au décolleté qui se veut sexy – mais que Lexa, de mauvaise foi, qualifie de vulgaire. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs tendue comme un arc. Et ça l'agace tant de réagir ainsi, qu'elle en sert ses mâchoires jusqu'à les faire grincer. Elle sait très bien que c'est de la jalousie, et qu'elle est entièrement dirigée vers Luna. Et voir Clarke rire aux éclats parce que Luna tente de la détendre en sachant qu'elle est légèrement stressée ne l'aide pas. Une jalousie qu'elle contient pourtant depuis qu'elle connait Clarke, et qui ne devait pas surgir ce soir-là. Pas comme ça.

— Elles vont super bien ensemble, lui murmure Raven. Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Pas vraiment, raille Lexa. Excuse-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens.

Et elle s'enfuit de la salle d'un pas rapide, sous l'œil inquiet de Clarke. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de fuir, mais lorsque cela la touche d'un peu trop près… elle préfère mettre des distances entre elle et la source de son problème. Elle se laisse lentement glisser le long du mur face à la porte, fermant les yeux et soufflant un coup. Elle se répète mentalement de ne pas sur-réagir, comme elle le fait souvent, et d'attendre un peu. Mais surtout, elle essaie de calmer son cœur qui bat un peu trop vite et tente de faire disparaître cette jalousie qui lui enserre le ventre douloureusement. Elle sait bien que, depuis plus de trois ans, elle prenait sur elle et transformait ça en haine contre la blonde, mais depuis deux semaines, elle a du mal à faire la part des choses. Passer autant de temps avec Clarke, et ce sans qu'elles ne s'engueulent, a visiblement fait changer la donne.

— Lexa ? Tu ne viens pas danser ? Le bal est ouvert depuis dix minutes, maintenant, lui lance une fille en sortant de la salle.

— Plus tard, j'ai mal aux pieds, ment Lexa en riant. Je ne suis pas habituée aux talons.

— Ah oui, je vois. Tu aurais dû prévoir des chaussures plates, c'est ce qu'on a toutes fait.

— Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

La fille lui sourit, avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la salle. La brune décide alors de se lever pour y retourner. Elle ouvre la porte à son tour, avant de voir que Clarke discute avec Luna, assise à une table, pas le moins du monde perturbée par l'absence de Lexa. Du moins, c'est ce que la brune pense et, légèrement vexée d'avoir été mise de côté, elle repart en sens inverse. Elle retire même ses talons, se fichant éperdument d'être pieds nus et traverse les couloirs du lycée, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de la salle.

Une colère, qui vient d'elle ne sait où, fait soudainement surface et, rageusement, elle défait son chignon, passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes d'un geste brouillon. Elle avise ensuite le gymnase, qu'elle sait ouvert, et décide d'y entrer. Elle balance ses talons dans un coin, referme ses poings, avant de donner un coup sec dans un des sac de boxe du gymnase. Elle secoue ensuite sa main sous le coup de la douleur, gémissant légèrement, avant de taper à nouveau. Elle évacue sa frustration, sa jalousie, sa colère à l'idée de passer en deuxième, ses sentiments trop longtemps contenus qui éclatent enfin sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quelque chose. Parce que ça l'effraie, et qu'elle ne se sent pas prête. C'est toujours plus facile d'haïr que de faire face à ce qu'on ressent réellement, après tout, non ? Alors elle tape, à s'en éclater les poings, ignorant le reste. Pourtant, un bras passe autour de son ventre pour la tirer en arrière et la ramener contre un buste musclé, qu'elle reconnaît aussitôt.

— Calme-toi, Lexa, lui murmure Lincoln. Tout va bien, okay ? Tout va bien.

Il pose ses mains par-dessus ses poings, les croise contre le ventre de la jeune fille avant de reculer et de s'asseoir contre le miroir de la salle. Il n'en faut pas plus à Lexa pour éclater en sanglots dans les bras de son cousin, qui ne dit rien, bien qu'il soit surpris d'une telle réaction. Il la laisse pleurer de longues minutes, sans un mot, se contentant de la bercer et de la tenir contre lui, comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'elle craque. Cela fait bien trois ans qu'elle n'a pas pleuré , depuis la mort de Costia, et il sait exactement ce qui l'a fait réagir ainsi ce soir. Il en voudrait presque à Raven et Luna, qui ont manigancé ça, mais qui n'avaient pas pensé à la réaction de Lexa. Luna l'a mis au parfum un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et, de l'extérieur, leur plan semble tenir la route. Mais, maintenant qu'il voit l'état de sa meilleure amie… il est évident qu'il est plus que bancal et surtout complètement loupé.

— Allez vient, on rentre, lui propose le jeun homme, libérant Lexa de son étreinte.

— Non, non, je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée avec Octavia, répond Lexa en essuyant grossièrement ses joues. Je vais rentrer seule, ça va aller.

— Ça va aller ? répète une nouvelle voix, féminine. Ça ne va pas, Lexa. Tu viens dormir chez nous ce soir et tu discuteras avec Clarke demain. Vous devez vraiment parler.

— Non, Octavia… tu ne passes déjà pas beaucoup de temps avec Lincoln, je…

— Tu rien du tout, la coupe Octavia en attrapant ses chaussures. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle la serre dans ses bras et, surprenant à son tour Octavia, Lexa resserre l'étreinte en refermant ses bras autour d'Octavia. Elle n'aime pas le contact avec d'autres personnes, mais là, elle doit bien reconnaître que cette étreinte est plus que bienvenue…

— Je suis peut-être la meilleure amie de Clarke, mais je suis aussi ton amie, lui murmure Octavia. Et je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand ça ne va pas. Je t'ai vu tomber quand Costia est morte, mais j'ai aussi vu l'effet positif que ces querelles constantes avec Clarke ont sur toi. Et, arrête-moi si je me trompe mais… tu l'aimes, hein ? Et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Lexa ne répond pas, ce qui confirme les pensées d'Octavia. C'est Lincoln qui a émis cette hypothèse l'an passé, lorsqu'Octavia lui a demandé pourquoi elle passait son temps à chercher Clarke pour la moindre petite broutille. Lincoln lui avait alors répondu que c'était le moyen pour Lexa d'atteindre Clarke, mais surtout de se protéger elle. La mort de Costia était encore trop récente à ce moment-là pour la jeune adolescente qu'elle était et ça l'effrayait de se dire qu'elle ressentait déjà une forme de désir pour une autre fille. Glissant sa main dans celle de Lexa, Octavia tire la jeune fille avec elle hors du lycée, Lincoln sur leurs talons. Elle aussi, elle discutera avec Raven, le lendemain. Ses plans foireux, c'est fini. Du moins, pas si l'une de ses amies fini par en souffrir…

Dans la salle de bal, Clarke scrute la porte, anxieuse. Raven l'a pourtant rassurée en lui disant que Lexa est simplement partie aux toilettes mais… cela fait une bonne demi-heure et la brune n'est toujours pas revenue. Et, bien qu'elle veuille aller la rejoindre, Luna trouve toujours le moyen de la retenir. Au bout d'un moment, la blonde fini par se faire une raison, se disant que Lexa est peut-être partie avec une autre fille.

La main de Luna se posant sur son bras la ramène sur Terre.

— Pardon, tu disais ?

— Je te propose de venir chez moi. Il est déjà vingt-deux heures et… j'aimerais finir la soirée ailleurs qu'ici, lui propose Luna. Anya m'a dit qu'elle fermerait la salle ?

— Oui, elle s'est proposée de le faire, pour nous décharger un peu Lexa et moi, avoue la blonde.

Luna hoche la tête avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Clarke hésite quelques secondes, mais la saisie, se laissant entraîner par Luna, sous le regard contrarié de Raven. Lexa a disparu, Clarke part avec Luna et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle a prévu. Fermant les yeux, elle se dit qu'elle a, peut-être, complètement loupé ce qu'elle a voulu faire, à savoir mettre – enfin – Lexa et Clarke en couple. Les deux filles auraient dû s'avouer leurs sentiments et tout était bien qui finissait bien. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées et ça, l'hispanique semble l'avoir compris…

Lorsque Luna referme la porte de son petit studio d'étudiante derrière Clarke, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle n'attend pas plus de temps pour embrasser la blonde doucement. Cette dernière répond au baiser, se laissant entraîner vers le canapé par la rouquine, qui s'y assoit. Clarke se place à califourchon au dessus de Luna, qui attrape la broche dans les cheveux de la blonde pour les lui libérer. À ce geste, Clarke se recule légèrement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, la mine soudainement coupable.

— Clarke ?

— Je…

Elle se tait, ne sachant pas quoi dire, alors que Luna hausse un sourcil. Elle observe un peu plus en détail le bijou entre ses doigts, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Toutefois, elle comprend rapidement que Clarke n'a aucune idée de ce que représente le bijou. Car si c'était le cas… elle se serait échappée juste après leur danse en la remballant. Elle décide donc de faire l'andouille et de voir comment Clarke réagit.

— Elle est jolie, cette broche. Je ne savais pas que Lexa te l'avait offerte, lance-t-elle innocemment en la lui replaçant, refaisant son chignon.

— Non elle… elle me l'a prêtée, corrige Clarke. Enfin je crois. Elle a juste précisé qu'elle ne la mettrait jamais et qu'elle m'irait sans doute mieux.

— J'imagine que tu dois compter pour elle, alors. Je sais qu'elle accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce bijou, il appartenait à… à quelqu'un qu'elle a perdu, continue Luna, chassant une mèche devant les yeux de Clarke.

Cette annonce fige Clarke, qui semble soudainement prendre conscience de la chose et surtout, de se rappeler où, ou plutôt sur qui, elle a déjà vu ce bijou, bien qu'elle ne l'ai vu qu'en photo.

— Elle était à Costia… souffle Clarke. Oh mon dieu… et moi qui pensais qu'elle s'en fichait réellement… ! Je… je dois…

— Eh, eh, Clarke, doucement.

— Il faut que je lui parle, Octavia a raison, ça n'a que trop duré, on…

— Ça attendra demain, la coupe Luna. Tu as besoin de lui parler à tête reposée. Cette soirée a été courte, mais surprenante. Aller lui parler maintenant… ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis, il me semble que tu dois déjeuner chez Octavia demain, ajoute Luna, se souvenant du message que la blonde a reçu lorsqu'elles étaient en voiture. Okay ?

— Ouais… sans doute.

— Crois-moi. Si Lexa a mal réagi… il vaut mieux pour toi d'attendre un peu.

Clarke hoche la tête, tandis que Luna lui embrasse le front, avant d'attirer la blonde à elle pour un câlin sans doute bien mérité. Car Luna a bien compris que Clarke commence seulement à s'avouer la vérité, doucement, sur ce qu'elle a sans doute toujours ressenti pour Lexa. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elles ont rompu : Luna lui reprochait d'accorder trop d'importance à Lexa, et elle comprend maintenant pourquoi.

— Allez viens, je vais te passer un teeshirt et tu iras dormir dans ma chambre. Et dès neuf heures, tu seras chez Octavia et Lincoln.

Clarke hoche la tête, avant de suivre Luna, plongée dans ses pensées. Oui, cette soirée a été… étrange, surréaliste. Les deux semaines qui l'ont précédée aussi, à bien y repenser. Et elle ne s'en rend compte que y'a maintenant.

* * *

La Mercedes noire se gare devant la petite maison de ville, au petit jardin bien entretenu. Clarke, qui connait pourtant cette maison pour y avoir passé plusieurs jours depuis petite, n'ose pas sortir de la voiture. La maison des Blake a, pourtant, toujours été signe de bons souvenirs.

— Allez, Clarke, ce n'est qu'un petit-déjeuné. Tu parleras avec Lexa cet après-midi, l'encourage Luna. Tu ne vas pas en mourir.

— Ouais… t'as sans doute raison.

La blonde hoche la tête, souffle un coup, murmure « okay » puis ouvre la portière. Luna a raison, ce n'est qu'un repas avant de devoir confronter Lexa. Elle peut parfaitement y arriver. Non ?

— Encore merci pour hier soir et cette nuit. Et ce matin. Tu n'étais pas obligée, la remercie Clarke, souriant sincèrement.

— Les amies sont là pour ça, Clarke. Allez, file. Et ne plante pas tout, hm ?

Et sur ces mots, Clarke referme la portière en souriant. Luna attend quelques secondes avant de démarrer, voulant s'assurer que Clarke ne se défilera pas, lorsque la porte s'ouvre, surprenant autant Luna que Clarke sur celle qui se tient dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Lexa toise un instant Clarke, avant de glisser son regard sur la voiture derrière elle et de serrer la mâchoire. Elle sait que Clarke est quelque peu audacieuse de temps en temps… mais elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ça. D'accord, elles ne sont rien, et elle l'avait très bien saisi la veille… mais tout de même. Luna décide donc de partir lorsque Lexa referme la porte dans son dos, avant de descendre les quelques marches. Elle ne s'approche pas de Clarke pour autant, qui n'ose plus bouger. Elle remarque alors le bijou que tient Clarke, jouant nerveusement avec, ce qui la fait légèrement tressaillir. Son cœur fait une embardée, mais elle reste stoïque.

— Hm… salut, Lexa, murmure Clarke, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire. Ça va ?

Lexa hausse un sourcil à cette question, surprise. Mais elle se ferme bien vite et Clarke peut nettement voir une colère familière embraser son regard vert.

— Ça va ? Sérieusement ? reprend Lexa, croisant les bras sur son ventre. C'est tout ce don je mérite après que tu m'aies carrément zappé hier soir ?

— Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas « zappé », c'est toi qui est partie ! Et puis, j'avais bien le droit de passer du temps avec Luna, que je sache, rétorque Clarke, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de répondre. Tu n'es pas ma copine, tu n'as pas à être jalouse. On y allait comme deux amies, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Et qui te dit que je suis jalouse ? siffle la brune, préférant nier. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes pas amies.

Et elles sont reparties dans une nouvelle dispute, ne sachant se parler qu'en haussant le ton.

— Ton attitude, peut-être ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te rendre des comptes.

— Alors ça c'est la meilleure…

— Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que, parce qu'on a passé une semaines sans se hurler dessus, on est devenues meilleures amies ? lance ironiquement Clarke. Tu délires. On n'a même pas été foutues n'être ne serait-ce qu'amies en trois ans, tu viens de le dire !

— Putain, mais j'ai jamais pu te haïr vraiment, j'ai jamais été foutue de te détester correctement. T'es constamment dans ma tête, c'en est presque ironique ! s'exclame soudainement Lexa, incapable de se contenir une seconde de plus. Ça a toujours été autre chose que de la haine, sauf que j'avais trop peur pour me l'avouer et venir te le dire pour faire bouger les choses.

Clarke, qui allait répondre, referme soudainement la bouche, soufflée mais surtout surprise. Elle ouvre une deuxième fois la bouche, mais ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire, elle préfère baisser le nez sur ses mains, qui jouent de nouveau avec le bijou. N'étant pas prête à un tel aveux, qu'elle attendait pourtant presque inconsciemment, elle préfère fuir la situation. Alors, elle s'approche de Lexa, attrape sa main pour y déposer la broche puis se recule. Crier sur Lexa, elle sait faire. Mais ça…

— Désolée. Je… je ne peux pas, chuchote-t-elle. Je ne suis pas prête, je…

Elle s'est peut-être avouée à elle-même qu'elle aime, peut-être, Lexa, mais l'entendre de la bouche de la brune, c'est autre chose. Il faut quelques secondes à Lexa pour réagir, mais en voyant Clarke reculer pour partir, elle serre le poing autour de la broche avant de s'avancer vers Clarke et de lui attraper le poignet.

— Si, tu l'es, lui murmure Lexa. On l'a toujours été, on n'a juste jamais su se le montrer.

Doucement, elle relève son autre main, pour planter la broche dans la queue de cheval un peu brouillon de Clarke, qui ferme les yeux.

— Tu devrais la garder, elle était à Costia, je…

— Costia est morte, Clarke, la coupe doucement la brune. Et puis, elle te va bien. Je te l'avais donnée, de toute façon.

Clarke n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, bien trop perturbée par ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Il y a encore deux minutes, elles se hurlaient dessus, et voilà que maintenant Lexa fait un énorme bond en avant.

Cette dernière fait alors glisser sa main sous le menton de Clarke, avant de le lui relever, ce qui oblige la blonde à ouvrir les yeux.

— Pourquoi, Lexa ?

La concernée hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

— Parce que j'avais peur, et que c'était plus simple pour moi de te haïr, sans doute, suppose Lexa, haussant les épaules. Je pensais faire ma vie avec Costia, et je n'avais que seize ans. Je veux dire… on n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, mais j'ai été incapable de voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle…

Elle s'arrête de parler, fermant douloureusement les yeux.

— Ça m'a détruit. Et quand tu as débarqué l'année suivante, toute pimpante, toute parfaite, respirant la joie de vivre… ajoute Lexa, pensive, loin dans ses souvenirs. Je t'ai tout suite admirée, parce qu'Octavia m'avait expliqué que tu avais changé de lycée suite au décès de ton père et que tu n'allais pas bien. Et pourtant, tu souriais. J'ai trouvé ça injuste, murmure-t-elle. Et en même temps, tu m'intriguais. Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'atteindre…

— Ça a été de me provoquer, termine Clarke. Je t'avoue que, la première fois que tu m'as adressé la parole, tu n'as pas été très sympa avec moi… mais je ne t'ai pas haïs tout de suite. Je veux dire, j'avais entendu parler de ce qu'il était arrivé à cette fille, à Costia, et je me suis dit que tu étais simplement triste, et que j'avais dû faire quelque chose, rit légèrement Clarke, s'en souvenant elle aussi. Puis j'ai fini par comprendre que non, tu avais simplement une dent contre moi. Pour ce qui est du reste… je suppose que ça s'est fait comme ça et qu'inconsciemment, on a compris que ça changeait entre nous. Et on a pris peur.

Lexa hoche doucement la tête, avant d'attirer Clarke dans ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, respirant son parfum. Cette dernière est repassée chez elle afin de se changer pour pouvoir aller chez Octavia et elle ne regrette pas d'avoir décliné la proposition de Luna d'utiliser sa salle de bain.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est, du coup ? demande soudainement Clarke, sans s'éloigner de Lexa.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas mettre de nom dessus, répond sincèrement la brune. Je veux dire… y'en a pas l'utilité. On verra plus tard. Déjà… déjà, on essaie de voir si ce quelque chose fonctionne. On avisera après, propose-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de Clarke. Okay ?

— Ça me va. Mais, je refuse qu'on devienne un de ces couples mielleux tout le temps d'accord sur tout, réplique Clarke en grimaçant.

Cette remarque fait rire Lexa, qui dépose un long baiser sur le front de Clarke.

— Est-ce qu'on a déjà été d'accord sur quelque chose ? rit-elle.

— Oui. Regarde le bal, on a réussi à s'entendre et à être du même avis, souligne Clarke en souriant.

— Vrai.

Il y a un léger moment de flottement, pendant quelques secondes à peine, les deux filles semblant hésiter à faire autre chose. Pourtant, c'est Lexa qui s'avance pour combler la distance entre elle et Clarke, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, avant d'appuyer un peu plus le baiser en sentant que Clarke y répond à son tour. Pourtant, elles s'éloignent bien vite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Je suis très certainement en retard mais… joyeuse Saint Valentin, Clarke, murmure finalement Lexa après avoir replacé une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Clarke.

Clarke rit, avant de serrer de nouveau la brune entre ses bras. Ça ne sera sans nul doute pas facile tous les jours mais, elles préfèrent visiblement se donner une chance. Quitte à s'entre-déchirer…

— Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Lexa, répète finalement Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
